Naruto of the Sharingan
by Ayoandrew2
Summary: Naruto is six years old the day Kyubi was forced to attack Konoha. His mother who was half Uchiha and Uzumaki left Naruto with a parting gift not counting his inheritance or the four of the seven legendary swords she managed to collect. Genin at age six Naruto strives to become Jounin by the young age of Ten. Authors Note: After First chapter their will be major time VIEW
1. The Start of a Legend

"Naruto I need you to be strong for your mother and I okay ? I'm doing this because I have faith in you now close your eyes and relax, remember we love you Naruto." These were the words of Minato Namikaze as he and his wife Kushina Uzumaki-Uchiha prepared to seal the great Kyubi No Kitsune in all its might that stood behind them, barley contained with Kushina's charka chains. The six year old boy Naruto Namikaze-Uchiha who had the usual Uchiha hair color which was surprising as Minato has blonde hair and Kushina has a vibrant red, but Naruto had pitch black hair just like any Uchiha, however it was styled the same way as his father two bangs framing his face he appeared to be sleeping on a sealing pedestal his pale skin appeared to be covered in a light sweat do to the demonic chakra around him , suddenly the Kyubi lashed out with one of its giant claws intending to impale the child, thus stopping the sealing process it so loathed. **ROAR!** the Kyubi could barely contain its rage as both the Fourth Hokage and Kushina stopped the Kyubi from harming their only son using their bodies as blood started to pour out of their mouths Kushina gasped out "M-Minato-kun seal my chakra into….. Naruto but also use the seal we developed to seal the essence o…of my Sharingan as well so our musuko never goes bblind…. Minato, Naurto I…. Love…. You…..Both." Suddenly Minato began to through hands signs at an alarming rate so fast that not even Kushina's Sharingan could comprehend, a lone tear fell from Minato's face as he spoke. **"DEAD DEMON CONSUMING SEAL** !" Suddenly the shinigami appeared just as Minato finished another set of hands signs, Naruto and Kushina began to glow green and with the last of her strength as her chakra and vision was sealed into her beloved son Kushina opened her now pupil less white eyes and smiled and then she knew no more " **Namikaze Secret Technique Eye Spirit Transfer Seal!"** a small seal appeared around Naruto's Naval " _Good, that means the DEAD DEMON CONSUMING SEAL will cover it"_ thought Minato as the Shinigami reached out and grabbed the Kyubi and pulled all of it into Naruto with one mighty tug as the Seal was forming Minato put the last of his Chakra into Naruto as a failsafe just before Minato breathed his last breath and the Shinigami disappeared taking Minato's soul with him he smiled and whispered "You will be the one to bring peace to this world my son, I Love You."

 **TIME SKIP 3 DAYS LATER- NAMIKAZE COMPOUND**

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and gasped in pain as a bright light hit his sensitive eyes. " _Ugh were am I thought I was with Tou-san And Kaa-san helping them beat the Kyubi Tou-san said he need my help to defeat it."_ "Naruto-kun I see you have finally woken up you've been asleep for three days, I was starting to get worried.' said the old Hokage of Konoha the man who Naruto's Tou-san replaced if he remembered correctly. "Sandaime-sama where are my parents?" Naruto asked with a sad tone already guessing the answer. "Naruto look at me." replied Hiruzen sensing the emotions coming from the young Namikaze. "I don't want to." "NARUTO LOOK AT ME!" replied the reinstated Hokage spiking his chakra for a second. "fine" responded Naruto spiking his chakra as well which made Hiruzen turn pale, " _How is it possible that a six year olds chakra could dwarf the Shinobi no Kami even with the Kyubi sealed inside him."_ Naruto turned towards Hiruzen and opened his eyes "Gasp" the young Namikaze looked at him with a sadness that no child should ever have to experience, but that's not what made the Shinobi no Kami gasp no it was the two fully matured Sharingan eyes looking at him spinning angrily. "It seems you've not only awakened your Sharingan Naruto but fully matured it as well." stated the Sandaime Hokage.

"Are they dead Sandaime-sama?" said Naruto deactivating his Sharingan as tears started to freely fall from his vivid purple eyes he inherited from his mother. " I am afraid so Naruto-kun, they died sealing the Kyubi into you as I am sure you are aware." replied the old Hokage with a deep look of sadness. " I want to be commissioned as a ninja Hokage-sama." said Naruto with a fire in his eyes that seemed to burn into Hiruzen's very soul. "Naruto you're barely six years old why should allow you to become a genin?" replied Hiruzen. "Because if you meet my condition I promise you I will be a Jounin by the age of ten." said Naruto with confidence. " I do not want a Jounin Sensei or team allow me to train myself at the compound and give me solo missions, when I think I am ready for the chunnin exams I will allow you to test me as you see fit and I'll join a team temporally to compete in the exams." said Naruto Sharingan eyes suddenly blazing with determination. "What level did your father place you at in your training Naruto." replied Hiruzen. "Tou-san placed me at mid-genin level in everything but he placed me in mid-chunnin level for Ninjutsu and Kenjutus." replied Naruto. "Very well tomorrow go to the Academy tomorrow at 8 in the morning, I'll evaluate you myself and if you pass, I will follow your conditions." replied Hiruzen with a slight smirk _"This is the beginning of a legend."_ thought Hiruzen. "I will be there Hokage-sama, now if you would respectfully see yourself out I need time to thin." replied Naruto who smiled sadly. " I will see you tomorrow Naruto-kun I'm here if you need anything." said Hiruzen with a look of concern. Naruto just nodded not even noticing the Hokage leaving the room. " _I will protect this village that you love so much Tou-san, and Kaa-san I will never let it be destroyed I swear to it with my life and my nindo my ninja way I will do whatever it takes to protect my precious village."_ thought Naruto with a smile as sleep took his still exhausted body.

 **TIME SKIP NEXT MORNING - NINJA ACADEMY**

"You pass with perfect scores in every area Naruto." Stated the now Officially Reappointed Sandaime Hokage as he tossed the new commissioned genin a black Leaf Hiate which greatly complimented the young Namikaze's new outfit of a plain white tight fitting t-shirt with the Uchiha crest broadly displayed on the back, as well as black ANBU style pants with kunai holders on both sides that led down to black Shinobi sandals, he also had one of Kushina's Katanas strapped to his back its name was Shiroi Inazuma and was one of the seven elemental blades it had intricate gold pummel with the kanji for lighting engraved onto it , the handle was white with black zigzags crisscrossing across the hand guard was the same as a typical katana, in fact if Hiruzen's memory served correctly Kushina managed to acquired four of the seven blades, before her death just four short days ago. Naruto smirked as he tied his new forehead protector on his forehead. "The resemblance between you and Minato-dono is uncanny Naruto-kun if you had blonde hair and blue eyes I would think I was seeing a ghost of your father." said Hiruzen honestly. Thank you Hokage-sama, I will be at my clan compound if you need me, I will do missions when I feel I need to field test techniques I respectfully refuse any D-ranks by the way, I will make Jounin within four years that is my promise to you." said Naruto as he walked out of the testing room, only to bump into someone. "Aye watch where you are going BAKA!" screamed a girl who appeared to be about two years old than himself she had shoulder length purple hair that instantly caught Naruto's attention before he said "sorry" without even looking at her before shunshining away to his family library. _'Her hair was so beautiful."_ thought Naruto before shaking himself and walking to and elaborate scroll in the middle of the library titled Hirashin no Jutsu. "Four years huh." Naruto said out loud and smirked.


	2. And so It Begins

**-TIMESKIP- 2 Years- HOKAGE OFFICE-**

It was dark in the leader of Konoha's office as he worked tirelessly to finish the large pile of paper that dominated almost every square inch of his desk, except for the small space to the elder Hokage's right where the fire shadows' hat sat almost eerily as light flickered from the candles across the kanji.

Suddenly Hiruzen felt a large influx in chakra across the room and quickly prepared to throw a chakra enhanced kunai at the young man who suddenly appeared in a black flash that seemed oddly familiar, just as an unnatural breeze hit the Kages' face and he almost let loose the kunai the figure spoke and stepped forward freezing Hiruzen.

"Hokage-sama I am ready for the Chunnin Exams." said a young boy stepping into the light you could now see he was dressed in standard ANBU attire barring the mask and instead of the usual single Katana, two were strapped to his back, his Konoha headband making his pitch black hair frame his face in a way identical to his father, the Yondaime Hokage.

'Naruto!" yelled the elderly man sitting across the room.

"Yes Hokage-sama" replied the now identified Uchiha calmly with a slight smirk.

"I almost killed you Naruto!" roared Hiruzen in anger.

Naruto smirked, shook his head and pointed behind the Hokage "I think not Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen look behind and gasped firmly implanted into the wood was something, he had not seen in two years….. something he never thought he would see again. Light flicked across the tri-pronged kunai behind the Hokage and Naruto smiled.

"So I see you recreated the Hirashin, how long have you known it Naruto." asked the Hokage with a slight shake in his voice.

" I have known how to use it for a year and nine months, but I only mastered it last week." replied Naruto with a thoughtful look.

"I see, why did you neglect to inform me shinobi!" yelled the old Kage with barely contained rage.

As killing intent flooded into the room from Hiruzen Naruto responded with a smirk "As clan head to the Namikaze and heir to the Uchiha Clan, I am able to withhold my abilities to the Hokage under the Clan Secrets' Clause of the First Hokage."

"But why wouldn't you tell me Naruto?" asked the Hiruzen with an edge in his voice.

Naruto slightly flinched at the Hokage's voice and responded with a look of sheer determination "I will not become known for imitating my father's jutsu I will develop my own, I do not want you to compare me to him Hokage-sama besides I've improved the Hirashin."

The Hokage's killer seemed to disapear instantly and his face softened "I understand Naruto-kun, but what do you mean by improved the Hirashin ? It's a perfect jutsu."

"I have my secrets Hokage-sama, but this isn't why I came here I want to take the Chunnin exams I'm ready Hokae-sama." spoke Naruto as he bowed his head in respect.

"Very well Naruto but I have a test before I allow you to enter the Chunnin exams, I have a team that I beliieve would be pefect for you, their teammate Hayate has contracted an illness and will be out of comission for at least a year. The next Chunnin exams is in a month, it will be held in Kumogakure, in order for me to allow you participate you must beat your new team includine their sensei in a three vs. one battle prove to me that you have what it takes Naruto and maybe you'll come back from Kumo as a Jounin rather than a Chunnin." said Hiruzen with a smirk. Naruto's eyes burned with a fierce determination that rivaled that of Madara Uchiha, Narutos Grandfather if Hiruzen remembered correctly.

"Of course Hokage-sama I won't disappoint you. Can you please tell me my new teams names though?" asked Naruto slowly.

"They are not your team yet Naruto." smirked Hiruzen

"….."

"However your opponents names are your "Sensei" Mina Senju and your two subordinates Itachi Uchiha, and Yugao Uzuki meet them at trainng ground nine tomorrow at seven, dismissed." said the Hokage with a smirk knowing Naruto had already found out why Mina would be relevant to him.

"Hai Hokage-same!" yelled Naruto as he disappeared in a black flash to the Namikaze estate.

 _"So"_ Thought Naruto as he removed his Katanas an ANBU armor _"The last wood release user, who I'm expected to reproduce with, My slightly younger cousin Itachi and the pretty girl with purple hair who I bumped into two years. This is gonna be interesting."_


	3. Team Meet

**TIMESKIP- NEXT MORNING- 5:55 -TRAINING GROUND 9-**

The morning air was infused with a chill as expected at the beginning of every winter season in the Village Hidden in the Leafs. Three figures two girls and one boy could be seen clearly in a forest of deep green trees, if one listened closely they could faintly hear the roar of a waterfall about a mile south of their current location.

The youngest figure could be seen slightly leaning against a tree in the clearing he had dark black hair that was tied back by his blue head band, he wore a plain black t-shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol embroidered on his left chest, he wore standard ANBU style black pants and blue shinboi sandals.

The younger girl had waist length purple hair that flowed to down her back her she wore a long sleeved black shirt with her headband securely tied on her left bicep, her black ANBU style pants leaded down into black shinobi sandals, the only color besides her hair that stood out among all the black was the elegant katana strapped across her back with an ordinate hand guard, the handle was blindingly white.

The last figure and the oldest looked to be about 15 years old had straight mid back length pale blond colored hair and an angelic face her black forehead protector was tied securely around her head. she wore standard Konoha Jounin attire.

 **TIMESKIP-1 HOUR-**

"Mina-Sensei where is he, shouldn't he be here by now ?" whined the 10 year old Yugao Uzuki as she fiddled with the katana across her lap as she sat in training ground nine.

Mina smirked at her oldest student and replied "Uchiha-san please come out now."

"WHAT HE'S BEEN HERE THIS WHOLE TIME SENSEI!" screamed Yugao with a ferious look on her face.

Itachi just sighed and said "Naruto-niisama has been here since before we arrived Yugao-san, but he has been moving around a lot."

"Was I the only one who didn't notice ?" Yugao said clearly dishearted to be showed up by the six year old Uchiha.

"Actually no Yugao-chan I didn't know he was here until just now." replied the young Sensei

"But then how did Itachi know ?' Mina-sensei

Just as Itachi was about to reply Naruto appeared with a lightning shushin.

"He knew because of his Sharingan." said Naruto with a smirk playing across his young face.

Yugao took a moment to look at the boy in front of her and found herself blushing he was extremely cute in her opinion. He wore ANBU armour but what caught her eye was the two katana across his back… they looked almost like.

"WHAT YOU HAVE TWO OF THE ELEMENTAL SEVEN SWORDS!" screamed Yugao

Naruto smirked and responded" Actually I have four the one on the left contains the Water Blade, The Lightning Blade, and the Wind Blade, creating this little bad boy right here the storm blade, and I see you carry the Light Blade."

"It was my mothers." Yugao said with pride

"So I guess trying to convince you to part with it would be useless." said Naruto sadly

"Why would you even care Raitorirī (Light Lily) won't work for you." You carry the Shadow Blade." said Yugao with barely contained contempt for the Blade itself.

Naruto smirked "If you beat me in this little spar I'll tell you."

"As much as I hate to end this little chat I believe it's time to begin, we will skip introductions, unless you by some miracle manage to defeat us Uchiha-san." said Mina somewhat spitefully

"Very well Senju-san." said Naruto with a cocky smile.

"Then begin." yelled the young Jounin as Naruto disappeared in a black flash.

"You know MIna-Sensei I am 95% sure that niisama will win." said the young prodigy as he disappeared in a leaf shunsin already following the plan the three had set up earlier.

Mina winced " Yugao go take your position I'll go confront the objective."

Suddenly Mina felt an unnatural breeze and was sent flying at a high speed into a tree. She looked up and saw something she never believed she would never see a fully formed purple Rasengan just millimeters from her face.

"Dead." "You're out of the game Sensei, no more interference." said Naruto with a cocky smirk and mirth in his eyes. His beautiful eyes noted the young jounin just as they shifted into the bone chilling Sharingan, Itachi appeared and the two began an elegant dance of Taijutsu, which Itachi was clearly losing. Suddenly Yugao appeared with her blade drawn and swipped towards Narutos mid section as Itachi went for his legs. In a flash the Storm Blade appeared in Narutos hand and blocked both of their attacks suddenly Itachi passed out due to a large spark coming of the blade hitting him in the chest. Yugaos katana slipped out of her hands and Naruto caught it bringing it up to her neck.

"I win." said Naruto with mirth.

"How are you holding Raitorirī, you should be dead you carry the Shadow Blade. Only those with darkness can hold the Shadow Blade and you must be pure to even touch Raitorirī." said Yugao with a shocked expression.

"It's simple really I've tamed the darkness in my heart, and embraced both the shadows and the light, and besides I've became friends with Shadouenjeru (Shadow Angel) and he claims that Raitorirī likes its wielder to contain a little darkness." replied Naruto as he handed Yugao back her Katana.

Suddenly clapping could be heard as the Hokage walked into the clearing.

"Even better than I expected Naruto-kun if I didn't want to showcase Konoha's power in Kumo I would promote you to Jounin right now Mina-chan is one of the best we have and you beat her in seconds." "Now get to know your team Naruto-kun you leave for Kumo in 2 weeks." said the old Kage with pride.

"Hai Hokage-sama." replied Naruto as he walked over to his new team all of who looked slightly worn out.


	4. Introduction and a Date?

**TIME SKIP-13 DAYS- FOREST SURRUNDING KONOHA**

"Sensei!?" screamed the young leaf genin as the four man team jumped through the forest surrounding Konoha

"What is it now Yugao?' replied the young Senju heiress with a huff

"Why do we have to do these stupid teamwork exercises! I want to wipe that smirk off Uchiha-bakas face he got lucky last time!? yelled Yugao with barely contained contempt

"You shouldn't speak of Naruto -niisama like that Yugao." said the usually calm Itachi Uchiha after jumping to the next branch rather aggressively.

"Why the hell not? That prick needs to learn a lesson in humility." screamed Yugao rather forcefully.

"Actually if I recall Yugao, Naruto apologized for being so ruff with us, and asked for forgiveness. You're the one who declared that you let him win, because you didn't want to see a little kid cry, and pissed him off." replied Mina as she jumped to the next tree.

Meanwhile, as the young Uchiha Naruto jumped to the next tree his thoughts shifted away from the argument going on among his recently minted teammates to the day they all introduced themselves after that quick and fairly easy fight.

 **FLASHBACK**

Naruto slowly walked over to his new teammates and bowed his head "Forgive me for fighting so rough with you Yugao-san, Mina-sensei and Itachi-Ototo!" said Naruto clearly upset from possibly injuring his comrades.

All three "veteran" members of team nine looked taken aback by the honesty in the young Uchiha heirs apology.

After a good five minutes of silence the young Senju laughed

"There isn't anything to be sorry for Naruto-san, you were given a mission and you completed it. You should be proud you were able to best my team, we aren't Konoha's strongest genin team for no reason you know." She said with mirth in her voice and humor in her eyes.

"She is correct Naruto-niisama besides you didn't hurt me at all really." said the stoic Uchiha.

"It's okay considering I let you win because I didn't want to make a little kid cry." said Yugao with a very unconvincing tone.

"…"

"…"

"What did you say ?" screamed Naruto with barely contained rage

Yugao looked smug and nodded her in a yes motion. Suddenly Naruto's sharingan flashed angrily and before anyone could blink a Kunai was at Yugao's throat.

" I may be a "Kid" but I can kill you before you even lift a finger… Never call me a child again! If you want to insult my skills then go ahead but I've seen more death than you can even imagine. I stopped being a kid two years ago." said Naruto in a deadly quiet voice.

"You're still a…"

"Yugao! Enough be silent." said the young Sensei before Yugao got herself killed.

"Yes Sensei." said Yugao very reluctantly

I will introduce myself first, then you Naruto, then Itachi and lastly Yugao." said Mina with authority.

" My name is Mina Senju I am one of two Senju left alive, I love long walks and playing with my ninja cats, I hate being forced to do something I don't want to do…, and my dream is to rebuild the Senju clan and master my Mokuton to the level of my great granduncle." said Mina as she looked at Naruto clearly sending a jab at him.

"My name is Naruto Namikaze-Uchiha I like training, and gardening. I dislike people who kill meaninglessly and people who are too cocky. My dream is to bring peace to the ninja world no matter the cost." said Naruto with confidence

" That's an admirable dream Naruto-san, however I hope you don't push the boundiaries of anything to hard as to abandon the village." said Mina with a slight frown.

" I don't plan to abandon the village anytime soon." said Naruto confidently howver Mina saw a flash of doubt in the young Uchiha's eyes but chose not to mention it.

"Good." said the young Senju.

"Itachi it's your turn."

"Hnnn…. My name is Itachi Uchiha. I like my family and village. I dislike people who threaten what I like. My dream is to serve my village and family honorably.' said the young Itachi with a stoic expression.

"My name is Yugao. I like practicing Kenjutsu and staring at the Moon. I dislike people who are handed everything . My goal is to join ANBU retire and have a family." said Yugao very load.

A breeze swept through the clearing as the Sensei spoke "Well now that that's over with let the team training begin."

 **TIME SKIP END  
**

"Halt." said the young Sensei suddenly.

"That's enough for today meet at the village gate tomorrow at six in the morning, Itachi, Yugao go home. Naruto you stay we need to talk." said Mina as the two teammates disappeared in shushins.

"What is it Sensei." asked Naruto clearly annoyed at having to stay behind.

"I assume you know about the proposal Naruto?"

"Hai Sensei upon reaching the age of 16 or the rank of Jounin we are required to marry due to us meeting the circumstances of the marriage contract created by your Great Granduncle and my Great Grandfather." said Naruto.

"I'm surprised you know about the proposal well that saves me a lot of time explaining so, since we have to marry each other Naruto I want to get to know you better so I'm inviting you to dinner at my home tonight I expect you to be there sharply at six." said Mina as she disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto was left standing there in the clearing and began to shack his head as he spoke.

"Why is it always me! I'm only eight years old and I already have my first date DATTEBAYO." said Naruto clearly said as he spoke his next words.

"Imagine when I am older….. I'm going to have too many fangirls…" screamed Naruto as he began to cry anime tears.

 **END OF CHAPTER**

 **Authors Note:**

 **Sorry for taking so long to write the next chapter I had over four chapters ready to post and everything got deleted so I kind of lost motivation but I am going to try and update every two weeks.**


End file.
